The present invention relates to a cash enclosing envelope accommodating device for use in an enveloped cash depositing machine which is a kind of automatic depositing machine to be installed and used in banks and other financial institutions and in which bills, valuable securities, cards or the like as enclosed in envelopes are processed for depositing. The term "cash enclosing envelope" as herein used and in the appended claims refers to an envelope which has enclosed therein bills, valuable securities, cards or the like having some value imparted thereto and which is used for depositing the contents.
Devices for accommodating cash enclosing envelopes comprises an envelope container which has an envelope inlet at an upper side portion thereof. Such accommodating devices heretofore known are merely so adapted that the cash enclosing envelope placed in through the inlet of the container is allowed to fall under gravity and thereby be accommodated in the container. Accordingly a large number of cash containing envelopes are accumulated in the container in a random and unstable fashion to result in the problem of inefficient accommodation. Moreover, withdrawal of the envelopes from the container requires some labor, while an objectionable force will act on envelopes to possibly break an envelope.